Cerberus
Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu) is the Guard Dog of Hades. She accompanies Azazel on his quest to find out who is behind the theft of the God Key. In Virgin Soul, Cerberus works in a brothel in the capital along with other attractive demons in order to survive. Appearance Cerberus is a tall woman, with a pair of dog ears on the top of her head, red eyes, and extremely long, red hair tied in ponytails. She wears skimpy clothing such as a red and brown bra, red and brown underwear, red and brown leggings stretching all the way down and covering her feet as well, and orange cloth that hangs behind her. She's almost always seen with her two small sentient puppet dogs on each hand. Personality Cerberus has a very cheerful and childish personality. Despite her impatience, she is surprisingly languid, spending most of her time lying on her floating chaise lounge. One of the most notable aspects of her personality is her sadism, as she displays great interest in torturing others with various painful methods. When accompanying Azazel and Pazuzu, she shows little camaraderie with the two demons, frequently arguing with them and not hesitating to flee when Azazel's plan fails, intent on reporting his failure to their leader. When Bahamut is revived, she becomes very upset and fearful for her life. Cerberus isn't entirely cowardly and her courageous side shows when she assists in the battle against Bahamut twice despite not being particularly strong. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Along with Pazuzu, Cerberus helps Azazel in his search to find the person responsible for the missing God Key. Every time Amira enters her demon form, Cerberus is able to track her, which eventually leads to Amira's capture.Episode 4 During the Orleans Knights attack on Gregor and Amira's escape, Cerberus tells Azazel that he made a big mistake and that she is going to tell Lucifer on him. She appears briefly in Cocytus to tease Azazel when Martinet informs them that Azazel cannot speak to Lucifer without Amira in tow.Episode 6 During Bahamut's revival in Abos, Cerberus is shown celebrating but quickly becomes distressed at the prospect of dying. Lucifer orders her to assist the other demons and gods in containing Bahamut, and she is last seen doing just that. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Cerberus works at a brothel in the capital of Anatae and seems to be familiar with Alessand Visponti. The knight visits her brothel and gets intoxicated before expressing his fear that the Orleans Knights are ruined due to their Captain's arrest. Cerberus tries to cheer him up by convincing him that he is the Knight Captain now, with the help of the other female demons. After Charioce XVII's war with the gods, Cerberus is seen standing outside the brothel with a drunk Alessand. After making her repeat that he is the Captain, he says that he'll make her the Captain's wife, to her confusion. She pushes the drunk knight away when he suddenly embraces her and Dias drags him off while tossing some coins at Cerberus. Cerberus joins her fellow demons in cheering for the arrival of Lucifer when Lucifer enters the battlefield to fight Charioce XVII. She also assists in holding up the defense shield around Anatae when Bahamut appears. Power & Abilities Cerberus is capable of sending her dogs to search for people or to scout areas. They are able to track Amira whenever she enters her demon form. In both Genesis and Virgin Soul, Cerberus joins her fellow demons in forming a shield. In the latter, she found the task difficult. Her eyes glowed gold as well. Trivia * Cerberus is the Latin form of Kerberos (Κέρβερος), the three-headed guardian dog of Gates of Hades in Greek mythology. * "Coco" and "Mimi" are the names of her handpuppets. *She appears on the cover of the fifth chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. * Cerberus is the only named demon (besides Azazel and Lucifer) to appear in both Genesis and Virgin Soul. ** According to Violet, Cerberus ranks high up in the Demon Realm alongside Azazel and Lucifer. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Demons and Fallen Angels